Comprendiendo a mi corazón
by Rankosita
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo de no tener a Mousse cerca y la boda de Ranma y Akane muy próxima Shampoo por fin comprende lo que siente su corazón.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

Comprendiendo a mi corazón

Por fin el día esperado para toda la familia, amigos y lo más importante los novios. Si, ya se casaran, pero es que nadie piensa en lo que les pasara a las "otras prometidas" como siempre nos dijo esa chica violenta, no es justo para ninguna de nosotras, para ser sincera la que más tiene derecho de llorar soy yo, Ukio lo quería más como amigo y Kodachi para Kodachi era solamente un capricho.

Ukio tiene al chico cerdo y Kodachi a cualquiera que quiera una vida fácil, con una chica linda y con dinero, no le importaran sus defectos con tal del dinero.

Pero yo, ¿que haré? Desde que nos dieron la noticia hace tres días no eh querido salir de mi cuarto, se que no es mi estilo pero tengo sentimientos, sentimientos que han sido pulverizados gracias a esa chica violenta, tal vez tengo que matarla, y así Ranma siempre me amara. ¡Si! Eso haré… no ¿de que serviría? Ranma siempre amara a la chica violenta –lloraba acostada en su cama- no se que hacer, mi destino esta decidido, viviré y moriré sola y abandonada.

Pero Mousse me quiere ¿no? Además el siempre me ah amado, siempre me protege, aunque no lo necesite y el siempre salga herido gravemente y a veces la causante de eso soy yo.

Pero siempre que airen me rompe el corazón Mousse me consuela o por lo menos esta ahí cuando necesito un hombro donde llorar.

Él siempre se preocupa por mí, siempre que puede se venga de Ranma cuando el es el causante de mi dolor, aunque eso signifique que airen siempre le gane y después yo también lo golpeo por que trato de hacerle daño a airen.

Pero Mousse aún me sigue queriendo y siempre me querrá, pase lo que pase, aunque este mes me dejo sola porque fue a visitar a su madre a china pero aun así me siento sola.

_Pero Mousse aún me sigue queriendo y siempre me querrá, pase lo que pase_

_Pero Mousse aún me sigue queriendo y siempre me querrá, pase lo que pase_

_Pero Mousse aún me sigue queriendo y siempre me querrá, pase lo que pase_

Mousse siempre me ah querido

Flash Back

-Mousse ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Shampoo… no te oí llegar –recibiendo una mirada de _eso no importa por ahora_ de la chica que tenia en frente- , lo que pasa es que me enamore de una chica increíblemente linda, tiene un sentido del humor que cualquiera envidiaría, su sonrisa me quita el aliento y cuando me habla me paraliza el corazón y daría la vida por ella mil veces en el matadero solo por ver su sonrisa.

-Wow Mousse nunca creí que te pudiera gustar una chica con tanta intensidad ¿la conozco?

-Si… eres tú

Fin Flash Back

Se oye la puerta del local abrirse y unos pasos. Shampoo curiosa baja las escaleras y ahí en la puerta se encontraba Mousse.

-¡Mousse volviste! –Saltándole encima y besándolo- ¡Por fin volviste!

-Sha…Shampoo ¿Qué haces?

-Por fin me eh dado cuenta de que siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare. Se que suena raro y si que lo es pero juntos…

-¿Mousse que pasa? –La interrumpió una chica increíblemente hermosa, era alta, con el cabello negro como la noche, la tez blanca, unos labios de un tono rojizo hermoso, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda y su vestido color blanco ceñido a su cuerpo resaltaba su increíble figura.

-¿Mousse quien es ella?

-Shampoo me alegra que por fin que te quitaras la venda de los ojos, pero ya es tarde.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Shampoo te presento a Hiroko mi prometida.

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno se que me quieren** **matar. ¿Mousse dejo de amar a Shampoo? Bueno pues a mi no me gusta que siempre salga herido el pobre, entonces decidí que se la iba a hacer a Shampoo la verdad ella nunca me agrado mucho que digamos. Esto nació porque quería hacer feliz a Mousse, que al fin escuchara un **_**Mousse te amo**_** pero eso será en otro fic que ya esta en proceso.**

**Como se enamoro de la otra chica, pues cuando fue a china su madre se la presento porque no soportaba ver a su hijo sufriendo, y el plan funciono.**

**Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que aclarar.**

**Si les gusto déjenme un Review, o si me quieren apedrear decirme de cosas o tambien darme recomendaciones las acepto con gusto.**


End file.
